King Of Irion Fists Tournament 5
by x33 Katie
Summary: King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. This time we have some new competitors.
1. Chapter 1

The King of Iron Firsts Tournament 5 had many competitors. Many of these competitors had been in the previous competitions, and a few who had not.

I, of course, was one of the few who had not.

"Kayden?" someone snapped their fingers in my face.

"What? Oh, sorry Taryn...." I muttered snapping out of my daydream.

Taryn of course was new at this competition too. Taryn was twenty-two, three years older than me. It seemed for a while like I was the youngest here, but I found out that there was another girl named Xiao that was my age also.

I hadn't talked to her yet, she always seemed to be doing something- in a match, busy practicing, but I did notice she is often talking with that young man named Jin Kazama.

Jin Kazama...

There I go again, daydreaming.

"KAYDEN!"

"Gah!" I ducked quickly as Taryn threw a kick over my head.

"You know- this doesn't help when you are off into your own little world!"

"Sorry..." I muttered. I can't really help it though, my mind just drifts and I can't control it. "GAH!" I fell backwards and Taryn started laughing at me.

"That's what you get when your mind drifts away." She said helping me up.

"Man- that hurt! How did you do that?!" That was one move I had never seen before.

"It's just a simple flip. Law helped me with it last night."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oohh.... So you had _Law _help you!?"

"Oh shut up, it's not like something happened. Forest just helped me out."

"You know- you really should fall for someone who has a normal name. I mean- do you really want to go out with someone named Forest?"

"What are you talking about?!" Taryn said grabbing her water bottle off a chair.

"I mean- Forest Law, it sounds like he changed his name to prevent forest fires or something! Really! You should go for someone like... Like...Hwoarang! He's cute!"

"Kayden- I never said I wanted to go out with Law, he just helped me out. Besides, Hwoarang needs a haircut."

"Eh... I don't know- I think he looks pretty cute. Of course, I'm always going for guys with longer hair..."

Taryn raised an eyebrow, "Kayden? You go for an guy!"

I laughed, "Oh yeah!" I stopped as a sound of applause came from outside the doors of the dojo. I moved over to the window to see a crowd walking past Jin Kazama walking in the front of it. "Man! Did he win the match again?! I hope I don't have to fight against him." I muttered.

Taryn shrugged, "How hard could he be?" She spoke with confidence. She dug in her black bag for hair tie, only finding that hers had snapped off her brush.

"There's one in my bag." I said nodding at the midnight blue bag on the ground. Taryn smiled, gratefully and dug past my CD player and everything in my bag. She used the large mirror that covered a whole wall of the dojo to pull her hair up into a quick bun.

I sighed, "Can we leave now?"

Taryn shrugged, "Sure why not. Besides- I can't practice with you always having your mind somewhere else!"

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, heading out the doors of the dojo that lead to the street. Taryn followed shortly behind me, humming a tune she knew quietly. It's a good thing that our hotel was only a couple of blacks away from the dojo; otherwise I would have killed Taryn and her humming...


	2. Chapter 2

Kick, Jab, Kick, Punch, Jab, Flip- thump....

How did he just do that?! Had he seriously knocked me down from my flip!

"Come on, Kayden! Take him down!" Taryn shouted at me.

Punch, Kick, Jump- Arg! How was he doing this?

I'm obviously being way to distracted by everything to pay attention to each of is moves. Maybe it's because he's too cute to hit... Oh well!

I threw out a kick, hitting Hwoarang in the stomach. I ducked quickly as his fist came my way. I stood back up and used my strength to flip him.

"K.O.! Winner!" The voice came.

Did I really just hear that? Did I really beat Hwoarang?

Hwoarang groaned and got to his feet.

"Nice match!" I said with a happy smile.

He shrugged, his hand in the air as turned and walked off.

I stopped for a moment, watching him walk off and then ran over to Taryn who was standing by Forest Law.

"Great job!" They had both said. Forest Law was now sort of always with us because Taryn was always inviting him. I thought I told her not to go for someone whose name was Forest...

"So! Let's go celebrate!" Taryn said happily.

I nodded, still smiling from before. I quickly turned as I felt someone behind me- almost turning to quickly and smashing into Jin Kazama- of course, it was lucky that I had taken a step backwards.

"You did a good job..." He spoke.

"You were watching?" Oh boy- that was stupid to ask, if he saw me win, of course he was watching! "I, uh, mean- thanks!"

He gave this sort of half grin.

"Uh.... Kayden? Are we going to go or what?" Taryn asked.

"Oh right..." I muttered. Jin started to turn away.

I hope this works

"Uh- Kazama, want to come with us? Taryn suggested going to celebrate. It may be fun!"

Jin turned back at me. He paused, like if he was debating on wanting to come or not. He gave a shrug motion, then a nod.

Taryn shook her head, and turned and started walking to the coffee shop just down the street.

"So... what got you into fighting?"

Jin looked at me for a moment then down at his cup. "My father and my grandfather."

"Oh- so they taught you fighting or something?"

Jin didn't reply instantly. "My grandfather did- but I decided I didn't want anything to do with them. So I learned traditional karate." He talked slowly and quietly.

"You don't want anything to do with your father and grandfather? How come?"

"Because they betrayed me." He spoke louder and sounded angry. Then his voice softened again, "I will have nothing to do with the Mishimas'...."

I stopped, had he really said Mishima? Was his father Kazuya? That means his grandfather... is Heihachi?!

As soon as I snapped back to reality I saw Jin looking at me a little strangely. "So why are you in this tournament?"

"Me?" Whenever I speak I sound so stupid, "Uh... I mean- well, my brother taught me karate, but he died of cancer but he was always telling me to-"I stopped as my mind was telling me to make simple answers and not to tell my stupid life story. "Basically I just want to do this to show that I can fight, and my brothers training didn't go to waste. Plus kids back home always say I can't fight."

Stop carrying on, stupid!

Jin just nodded, almost like if he was really listening! Wouldn't that be weird, him really listening to me? Wait- was he?!

"So what do you plan on doing after the tournament?" He asked.

"I don't really know. Once I finish this last year of school I'll be getting a job, I want to save up to open this coffee place... I always thought owning something like that would be cool."

He nodded again. "And your fighting days?"

"I never thought about that..." I muttered. "I guess I would still practice karate... There's not a lot I could do..." Now he was confusing my mind. Why did he have to make me think about what I was going to do after this? Here I was thinking I had everything perfect, and here he sits down and asks me questions and mess me up!

He had a point, what was I going to do? What about my fighting? Will I keep going with it? So much for my planned future.... Now I have to go rethink all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

"He asked me what I was going to do after the tournament. And about if I was going to continue fighting. And I thought I had everything planned out, but when I said it out loud, everything sounded so stupid, so now I have no clue what I'll do when I get home!"

I sat 'Indian-style' my book in my lap, opened on the chapter I was on, my arms resting on my chunky black boots that my jeans draped over.

Taryn stopped and looked at me, "I thought you came with me to practice."

I laughed, "I never said I was going to practice! I just said I would come!"

Taryn rolled her eyes. She faced the mirror, and then slowly did her back flip. "So, do you like him?"

"Huh?!" I looked at her surprised.

"Do you like Jin? I mean- you sure seem to talk about him a lot."

I paused, "No way!"

Taryn rolled her eyes again just as my watch alarm went off.

"Oh no! The match!"

"I thought you already had your match today! Remember?! You beat Paul!"

And I still can't believe I did that...

I slung my bag over my shoulder and bookmarked my spot in my book. "I wanted to catch Jin's match today!" I ran for the doors.

"Oh yeah, you like him alright."

I stopped, my hand on the door. I turned and looked at Taryn, "That's not true... I just, just, if I ever face him, I need to figure out all of his moves to see how I can beat him."

Taryn rolled her eyes, "Right..."

Man, he is a good fighter.

Even when Lei would hit him, Jin seemed like he felt no pain or anything.

Lei grabbed Jin's shoulder, and tossed him across the arena.

I bit my lip as Jin lost his balance and almost feel to the floor. But he didn't- he caught his balance pretty quickly and threw a powerful punch at Lei's stomach. Lei stumbled backwards- Jin had obviously knocked the wind out of him.

"K.O.! Winner!"

The crowd cheered wildly for Jin, as Lei still lay on the ground...


End file.
